rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted: Bright River Chronicles Solar Charms
New/Fixed Solar Charms (Please include your name if you're adding anything here. If you add charms where there's no ability yet, please put the new ability in the right order. Dawn Zenith Twilight Night Eclipse Bureaucracy Speed the Wheels Keywords: Mandate, Martial (Socialize, War), Combo-okay Author: Shadell This charm reduces the interval of the first roll of any leadership action taken in CRM. Used this way, the charm requires no roll, but the motes are committed for the duration of the planning interval. It may also be used to complete paperwork and bureaucratic tasks for organizations which the solar is not in charge. In such cases use the mechanics as described in the original charm. At essence 5+ this power upgrades, allowing the Solar to take any plan project action instantly. Bureau Rectifying Method Keywords: Martial (socialize, war) mandate, Combo-okay Author: Shadell Replace the text of the charm the following. The Lawgivers govern wisely. This Charm supplements a protect organization leadership actions that the Solar takes. This action automatically applies the solar's (essencex3) as additional capital to protect against any external attacks on the solar's organization (effectively applying an external penalty of the solar’s essence to any attempt to target the solar led organization's assets and projects.) Servant Rewarding-Benevolence Keywords: Mandate In addition to its other effects this charm increases the effective competence of an organization by 1 while it is in use. Indolent Official Charm Keywords: Combo-okay, Mandate Author: Shadell Replace the text of the charm with the following: The enemies of the Solar Exalted are creatures of vice. The Lawgivers exploit their venality and allow them to defeat themselves. This Charm empowers the natural indolence of others. This charm supplements a bureaucracy based Contest Project action taken in Creation Ruling Mandate doubling the threshold successes on each interval for which this charm is active. Foul Air of Argument Technique Keywords: Combo-okay, Mandate Author: Shadell Those who oppose the Lawgivers often break down under the burden of their own failings. This Charm creates an attack asset action that uses bureaucracy. If successful, this charm doubles the effect of the attack asset action, causing the resource to lose two points of that asset instead of one. Halo of Ministerial Domination Author: Shadell This charm takes one day per point of size an organization has. Organizations size 6+ instead take one month. Lastly the solar may not attempt to use this charm on any organization with size greater than (his essence +2). This charm may explicitly be accelerated through using Speed the Wheels. The solar suffers an internal penalty on the roll equal to the competence of the organization being attacked. If successful the solar may take leadership actions on behalf of that organization. Charter-Stripping Condemnation A Solar with this charm may specifically exempt subsidiaries of the targeted organization when destroying a larger organization. Otherwise all subsidiaries are destroyed in a huge cascade. Cunning Embezzler's Crafty Trick Cost: '''10m, 1wp; '''Mins: Bureaucracy 5, Essence 4; Type: Simple (Leadership Action) Keywords: Combo-okay, Mandate Duration: Indefinite Prerequisite Charms: Halo of Ministerial Domination Author: '''Shadell Cunning solars can redirect efforts to suit their own goals. The solars' enemies and followers alike may never notice that their resources are being applied to results opposed to their intent. Using this charm the solar rolls (manipulation+bureaucracy) at a difficulty equal to the capital he wishes to transfer+1. Any ongoing protect organization actions that the ST deems appropriate may act as penalties to this roll. If succesful, this functions as a transfer capital action save that the solar may choose to transfer capital to any other organization he wishes even if such would move directly against the policy or intimacies of the organization whose capital is transferred. The resources simply vanish without a trace. At Bureaucracy 6+ Essence 6+ the solar can use this charm to transfer wealth as if between two subsidiary organizations, allowing capital to be moved at a 1 for 1 ratio. Ministry of One '''Cost: -; Mins: Bureaucracy 5, Essence 4; Type: Permanent Keywords: Mandate Duration: - Prerequisite Charms: Bureau Rectifying Method Author: Shadell A solar may do the work of thousands from one small office. Upon purchasing this charm a solar gains the ability spend motes to acquire temporary capital at a rate of 10 to 1. Such capital may be used to benefit an organization for which the solar is qualified to take leadership actions or spent to freely take actions against an organization with size and reach no greater than the solar’s essence. Motes spent this way are committed for the duration of the project. The solar may not take Grow Asset, Cannibalize Asset (except for wealth), Reallocate Asset, Shift Policy/Structure on her own behalf. An bureaucracy 6 repurchase reduces the cost to create a point of temporary capital to 5 motes. Benevolent God King Carries the World Cost: 10m, 2wp; Mins: Bureaucracy 5, Essence 4; Type: Simple (Leadership-Action) Keywords: Martial Ready (War, Socialize)Mandate, Combo-OK Duration: Indefinite Prerequisite Charms: Ministry of One Author: Shadell The lawgiver shoulders the burdens of others, making up for their incompetence with personal resources. Using this charm, the solar may commit the capital gained from Ministry of One into an ongoing leadership action whose capital has fallen below the necessary threshold to succeed. If the action fails despite the solar’s efforts, the solar sustains limit equal to the amount of temporary capital invested (maximum 5) in such a transfer. Linguistics Caligraphy Graceful Beyond Grace Methodology Cost: 4m; Mins: Linguistics 5, Essence 3; Type: Reflexive (Step 1 or 2) Keywords: Combo-Ok Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Flawless Brush Discipline Author: Shadell The exalt is a master with the pen brushwork flows with hypnotic grace. Calling on her Essence, the lawgiver gives herself an innate understanding of the pen. Ink flows from her brush with preternatural grace, flowing precisely where it must go. This mastery of aesthetics doubles the maximum Mental Defense Value penalty or bonus she can inflict or benefit from based on difference in linguistics. At Essence 6, the Exalt does away with the limit altogether. Used defensively, the solar compares the brushwork of others to her own and finds them wanting. Bestowing Commandments from on High Cost: +2wp; Mins: Linguistics 5, Essence 4; Type: Permanent Keywords: Obvious, Illusion Duration: - Prerequisite Charms: Eternal Guilded Words Author: Shadell When the lawgiver declares, all must obey. Ignorance is no excuse. Fortunately the lawgivers are kind enough to pass down understanding with their rules. This charm enhances its prerequisite. By paying a surcharge of 2wp when using Eternal Guilded Words, the Exalt may, as an illusion effect, bestow instant understanding of the solar's message to any who read those passages regardless of their literacy or knowledge of the language this proclamation in which this proclamation is written. Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles